letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Grumps
Game Grumps '''is a dual-commentated Let's Play channel created by internet personalities Arin Hanson and Jon Jafari, better known by their internet aliases Egoraptor and JonTron respectively. It is currently hosted by Hanson and Dan Avidan, the vocalist from the comedy band Ninja Sex Party. The channel was created on July 10, 2012, and the first video was uploaded on July 18, 2012. In June of 2013, Jafari left Game Grumps to become more active on his own channel and was subsequently replaced with Avidan. History The Game Grumps channel was announced on both game reviewer Jon Jafari and animator Arin Hanson's respective channels via announcement videos. The videos linked to their first few serials: Mega Man 7, A Link to the Past, and Kirby Super Star. The duo continued to upload two videos every day, becoming infamous for promising to complete the 2006 Playstation 3 Game Sonic the Hedgehog, also known as Sonic 06. In June of 2013 a video titled "Ode to Jon" was uploaded to the Game Grumps channel. This video depicted Jafari explaining his decision to leave the show to focus on his own channel JonTron. At the end of the video, Hanson is depicted as upset at Jafari's departure, along with his then fiancee Suzy Berhow, and Game Grumps editor Barry Kramer. The camera then pans to reveal it's new co-host, Dan Avidan, most known at the time as the lead singer for comedy band Ninja Sex Party. In the months following Jafari's departure, many fans sparked an uproar and demanded a truthful reason for his decision to leave, as they through his departure was too abrupt and unexplained to have been planned out. Multiple posts were put on the Game Grumps subreddit r/GameGrumps by both fans and members of the channel in response to the backlash. The situation was dubbed "Conspiracy Grumps" and most fans have since calmed down in the years following the matter. Game Grumps has since spawned numerous spin-off shows on their channel as well as other channels, including: Guild Grumps, Steam Train, GrumpCade, Steam Rolled, and Doodle Doods. Style The Game Grumps have become well-known throughout the let's play world for their numerous quirks and catchphrases, as well as the dynamic between their two hosts. The Game Grumps upload three videos every day: two "Grump Episodes", which star Avidan and Hanson, and one other video, which could be one of many spin off shows that the Game Grumps produce. Spinoffs '''Game Grumps VS.: A sub-show within the main Game Grumps show, a Game Grumps VS is aired whenever the two co-hosts play against each other in any game. Steam Train: Steam Train was originally announced the same day that Jafari left Game Grumps. It's hosts are Ross "RubberRoss" O'Donovan, and Avidan. However, it seems that Avidan was not originally supposed to replace Jafari as the host of the main Game Grumps show, since now deleted Steam Train announcement on O'Donovan's depicted Steam Train as a "new show on game grumps" hosted by O'Donovan and Avidan. As Jafari and Hanson were also in the announcement video, it seems that the two shows would be seperate, and would not share hosts. Contrary to this, as Steam Train moved forward, Hanson became a frequent co-host. Steam Rolled: Steam Rolled included any combination of four members of the Game Grumps team, playing multiplayer games. GrumpCade: A Category:List of Let's Players